De l'autre côté du miroir
by Moony's wife
Summary: [Epilogue] Drago est enfermé dans le miroir de Hermone Granger... comment ça finit...
1. Chapter 1

_**De l'autre côté du miroir**_

_Prologue_

Il ouvrit doucement mais rapidement la porte et la referma derrière lui, il souffla et la ferma pour être sûr. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et on tira sur la poignet avec force plusieurs fois puis on passa son chemin. Il soupira mais cette fois de soulagement. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds platines et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda le parc dans l'ombre et jeta un regard à la forêt interdite. Puis il regarda enfin autour de lui pour voir que cette pièce servait sûrement de débarras. Il y avait des livres de cours abîmés, amincit pour la plus part de sûrement des centaines de pages. De vieux balais dans un coin, deux tables de cours hors d'usage et tout un tas de bric à brac sans importance pour une personne comme Drago Malefoy. Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention, il s'approcha et poussa du bout des doigts un vieux journal. Il prit l'objet entre ses mains et le regarda attentivement, c'était un miroir rectangulaire, très simple avec un cadre en argent. Il sourit, l'essuya avec sa manche et se regarda, ravi de son reflet. Il pensa qu'il ne devait pas y en avoir deux pareil et que ça lui serrait peut être utile. Il allait le mettre dans sa poche quand une lumière éclatante s'en échappa.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Et oui voilà une nouvelle fic mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas les autres surtout que celle là et finit sur mon ordi donc vous aurez normalement deux chapitre par week-end si tout va bien

J'espère que le prologue vous a plue et que vous me laisserez vos avis. Le prochain chapitre est: " Un problème en sous-vêtement" (mdr!)

A bientôt j'espère... avec toutes mon affection...

Moony's wife


	2. Un problème en sousvêtement

_Un problème en sous-vêtement _

Drago se réveilla dans une pièce complètement blanche et vide d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucune portes ni fenêtres, juste un rideau blanc, il s'approcha et l'ouvrit. Il eut légèrement le tournis et fit la grimace en passant derrière l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le dos d'une jeune fille et il n'y avait pas mieux que lui pour en reconnaître un. Elle mettait son soutien-gorge et semblait pestait mais de là où il était il ne pouvait que l'entendre marmonner. Puis il remarqua qu'elle était totalement en sous vêtement devant lui. Il sourit et dû avouer que la vue n'était pas si mal même s'il était comme enfermer de là où il était. La jeune femme passa les bretelles du sous-vêtement et se retourna. Drago eut un choc et faillit lâcher une exclamation mais préféra faire une grimace qui disparut quand elle se pencha. Hermione Granger était peut être un sang de bourbe énervante et détestable, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était plutôt pas mal en sous-vêtement. Il la vit se relever et poser la main sur ce qui lui permettait de voir puis il se sentit soulever et il tomba. Il grogna et se releva. Maintenant le visage de la jeune sorcière était en gros plan devant lui. Il la regarda avec méprit et lâcha :

« - Tu peux pas faire attention ! Non mais on croit rêver ! »

Il lui sembla que la jeune femme était tout à coup devenu bien plus pâle puis elle poussa un cri d'horreur alors qui enlever les poussière invisible de sa robe de sorcier. Il se sentit propulser vers le bas et s'écroula avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans un bruit terrible. Il se releva cette fois furieux.

« - Non mais je rêve, tu te prends pour qui espèce de sang de bourbe dégénérer. »

Une main se posa à nouveau sur lui et quand elle s'enleva enfin, Hermione était devant lui et avait entourer une serviette autour d'elle. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Malefoy ? »

* * *

Coucou tout le monde, je sais que mes chapitres sont court et j'en suis désolé, je posterai la suite demain en espérant que vous aimerez !

**Merci à lye.luthien, andouille cuite, hermy.67, Rekha , Neo Riku **


	3. Un Gros problème en serviette

_Un Gros problème en serviette_

« - Non, non, tu ne me reconnais pas je suis le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres… t'as perdu tes neurones pendant la nuit ou t'es toujours aussi idiote ?

- Et moi je peux savoir comment tu es arriver dans mon miroir espèce de pervers décoloré ?

- Pour ta gouverne je me situe très exactement dans l'arrière pièce blanche d'une pièce… blanche.

- Alors pourquoi je te vois à travers mon miroir ?

- J'en sais rien moi et puis au dernière nouvelle j'ai le droit d'être où je veux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce lieu là me plaise.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Sors de là, Malefoy !

- Non !

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, sinon je vais être obliger de te lancer un sort et tu sais à quel point cela va m'enchanter.

- Même si je voulais, je ne peux pas, au clair j'ai l'impression que je suis coincé ici. Heureuse ?

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit en soupirant.

- Je vois et bien Malefoy je crois qu'on va devoir faire un petit tours chez McGonnagall.

Hermione commençait déjà à se lever.

- Non ! Granger !

- Quoi encore ?

- Si tu fais ça, elle va essayer de contacter ma mère et depuis… en plus Sev… Rogue sera mit au courant et…

- Au clair tu as peur que ta chère mère débarque ici et que Rogue te tire les oreilles. Comme c'est drôle venant de toi.

- Granger ! Si tu continues à être aussi insolente vis à vis de moi quand je sortirai je t'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Pour l'instant tu ne me fais pas très peur mais je peux toujours commencer par aller à la bibliothèque et puis tu seras un bon cas d'étude.

- Pardon ? Je t'interdit de faire de moi ton cobaye Granger… - il fit tout d'un coup noir – Granger ! »

* * *

Coucou cher lecteur ! J'ai eu un week-end dernier et une semaine épuisante si vous voulez tout savoir alors je poste ce chapitre assez tard, ne m'en voulait pas trop, en attendant, je suis désolé que mes chapitres ne soit pas plus long mais cette fic est vraiment courte et comment vous aurez encore deux chapitre après celui là ce week-end…j'espère que ça compensera !**Merci à Ludi, Neo Riku, Narcissa-Mione et Rekha**

_Bonne week-end à tous et à toutes et laissez des reviews si vous passez par là, s'il vous plaît._

Avec tout mon amour…

_Moony's wife_


	4. Un Enorme problème

_Un Enorme problème en uniforme de Gryffondor_

Quand la lumière revint il revit le visage d'Hermione et remarqua pour la première fois depuis près de 7 ans qu'elle avait des reflets pailleté dans ses yeux noisettes qui était plutôt jolie même si le fait qu'ils soient sur une sang de bourbe d'elle que Hermione Granger soit vraiment triste et dommage.

« - Malefoy ? Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, il faut qu'on aille voir un professeur !

- Puisque je te dis que c'est impossible ! Il n'y a donc rien dans ses fichus bouquins ?

- Et bien, il y a bien quelque chose mais ça ne te ferra pas plaisir…

- Ça me surprend que tu me le dises pas alors.

- Le problème c'est que ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus.

- Dis moi ! Je préfère sortir de là, je vais finir par haïr le blanc autant que je te hais.

- C'est réciproque !

- Bon… au cas où tu n'aurais pas comprit j'attend.

La jeune sorcière regarda autour d'elle et sembla hésiter.

- Pour sortir de là dedans il faut que tu promettes de te marier avec la personne qui possède le même miroir que le tiens. A vrai dire j'ai crut comprendre que un sorcier durant son 17ème anniversaire c'était retrouver dans son miroir et avait fait la connaissance de celle qui posséder le même miroir que lui. Il est tomber amoureux d'elle et lui a promit de l'épouser s'il y sortait de son miroir aussitôt il l'a dit qu'il est sortit et il a tenu sa promesse.

- Je crois que je préfère encore rester dans le miroir.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait maintenant aller voir quelqu'un.

- Et si tu brises le miroir ? Je serais bien obligé de sortir, non ?

- Si je fais ça, tu mourras, mais si tu insistes, il n'y a aucun problème.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu serai prête à me tuer, Granger ? Je ne pense pas que tu en ai le cran.

- Il se trouve que nous avons un point commun Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers.

Il fit son pire regard noir et elle le regarda complètement neutre. Il lui semblait que les rôles étaient inverser. Drago rompit le silence:

- Est ce que tu as une autre options à me proposer ?

- Non.

- Alors allons-y !

Tout redeviens noir et il soupira, si pour sortir de là, il devait épouser Granger, il préférait peut être mourir.

Quand la lumière revint il vit avec horreur le visage de sa mère devant lui, ses grands yeux bleu montraient clairement qu'elle était aussi surprise que fâchée.

- Bonjour mère !

- Ici, c'est la nuit, Dray !

- Oh ! Alors bonsoir, mère !

- Comment peux-tu être arriver là dedans ? Enfin tu es un Malefoy… Par Merlin ! Si ton père était là… le pauvre…

- Mère, si je puis me permettre, je n'avais pas vraiment de me faire enfermer dans ce miroir, le soir de mes 17 ans.

- Quel honte ! Je vais devoir l'annoncer à ton père…

- Il n'est pas obliger de savoir.

- Tu voudrais que je lui cache que son fils unique, le seul héritier Malefoy soit enfermé dans un miroir qui appartient à une…

- Narcissa passait moi donc ce miroir !

Elle retroussa un peu son nez, regarda son fils et tendit le miroir à Severus Rogue.

- Bonsoir Mr Malefoy… puis je savoir où vous avez trouver ce miroir ?

- Dans une salle du château.

- Je vois…

- Non, je ne crois pas et si vous me permettez, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe… j'ai pas vraiment envie de rester là éternellement.

- Et bien, Mr Malefoy, je pense que d'après ce que Miss Granger a dit, il n'y a que trois solutions, soit vous restez ici pour toujours, soit on brise le miroir et il y a 95 de chance que vous mourriez…

- Ce qui n'est absolument pas pensable. Dit sa mère d'une voix aigu.

- Soit vous épousez Miss Granger.

- Vous n'y pensez pas voyons, Dray est déjà promit à Pansy Parkinson, une sang pure et je ne pense pas que cette jeune fille soit digne d'un Malefoy.

- Vous me proposez de rester là durant toute ma vie, mère ?

Le miroir fut sûrement arracher des mains du professeur car il bascula en arrière sous le choc.

- Malefoy ?

Il se releva pour voir le visage d'une Hermione visiblement contrarier.

- Je tiens à te dire que si j'avais trouver ce miroir j'essayerai de retrouver sa véritable propriétaire mais il se trouve que ma mère possédait ce miroir donc je suis la seul propriétaire et après des recherches approfondies, je ne peux en aucun cas le vendre tant que tu es à l'intérieur, il me reviendrait automatiquement.

- Merci pour ses merveilleuses nouvelles, Granger ! Tu n'en as pas de meilleures ?

Elle parut gêner puis après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, elle parut déterminer.

- Bien, j'ai décider que si pour sortir de là, il faut que tu me promette de te marier avec moi et que j'accepte…

- Tu n'avais pas parler de ça…

- Un oublie… donc j'ai décider que si tu le promettais, j'accepterai mais si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ou que je ne la tiens pas, tu retourneras dans le miroir…

- Je trouve que tu as oublier de me dire pas mal de chose.

- Tu veux bien enregistrer autre chose que ce qui t'intéresse… je viens de te dire, Drago, que j'accepte d'être ta femme pour que tu sortes de là.

Drago s'écroula sous le choc, il entendit la jeune sorcière prononçait plusieurs fois son nom mais il était dans un état de choc.

* * *

Bonjour tous le monde !

Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre et plus long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci à toutes et tout ce qui me laisse des reviews.

Je posterai la suite demain et la fin dimanche

_Avec tous mon amour…_

Moony's wife


	5. Un Gigantesque problème

_**Un Gigantesque problème en pyjama** _

On frappa sur le miroir ce qui eu pour effet de résonner et de produire un effroyable bruit.

- Malefoy ? Tu es encore là ?

Il se redressa et regarda le visage de la jeune Gryffondor en pyjama devant lui. De la voir accentua sa mauvaise humeur surtout en remarquant que ce pyjama bleu lui allait bien dommage que ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude – ce qui était pour lui un exploit- et le fait que ce soit elle rende la chose moins intéressante

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu dormais… il est minuit ici… et je tenais à m'excuser de t'avoir dit aussi soudainement…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es amoureuse de moi, elles le sont toutes, de là à dire si franchement que tu accepte de m'épouser, c'est autre chose.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et il vit avec joie qu'il l'avait mise dans un colère noire mais elle murmura d'une voie glaciale :

- Je n'est pas accepter parce que je t'aime au contraire, je te hais, mais parce que cette « union » permettra au Serpentard de se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont peut être pas choisit le bon camps…

- Tu veux te dévouer pour l'ordre en te mariant avec un Serpentard, un Malefoy, un fils de Mangemort et qui est lui-même un Mangemort ? Tu crois pas que ton esprit de martyr et vraiment idiot et déplacer ?

- Je…

- Tais toi ! Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est le mariage Granger ? Tout d'abord tu vas devoir promettre devant un prête sorcier que tu resteras tout le reste de ta vie avec moi dans le meilleur comme le pire, ce qui a mon avis sera très souvent plus pire que bon…

- Mais…

- Jusqu'à ce que le mort nous sépare et je ne sais pas pour toi mais personnellement je ne me vois pas mourir tout de suite. Après il y a une règle chez les Malefoy, il faut un héritier et si le premier enfant est une fille et bien il va falloir en avoir un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y est un hériter ce qui signifie Granger qu'on va devoir coucher ensemble… rien que dis penser ça me donne la nausée.

Le visage d'Hermione était blême et il se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir avant de voir que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur son visage montrant qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Tu sais Malefoy, je pourrais aussi bien d'enfermer à double tour dans un coffre et de jeter dans la mer et tu serai obliger de passer l'éternité dans ce foutu miroir. Je ne fais pas un sacrifice en voulant d'épouser, je fais en sorte que tout ce que j'aime puisse survivre parce que par rapport à eux je ne suis pas très importante pour la guerre autant que toi tu es indifférent à Voldemort, que tu vives ou que tu meures pour lui c'est la même chose.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle…

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'était que Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente fille de la classe jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Poudlard. Elles auront été les plus belle année de ma vie alors je tiens à préserver tout ça malgré la guerre… alors même si tu me comprends pas, tu peux au moins admettre que tu as besoin de moi pour sortir de là alors quand on t'offre de devenir ta femme sur un plateau sans jamais te reprocher d'être infidèle ou de ne pas m'aimer, tu serais prier d'accepter.

La lumière s'éteint brusquement et Drago s'assit sur le sol s'appuyant à un mur blanc, rageur et furieux.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end pour ma part, il est pas mal

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'avant dernier et le dernier est très court alors…

**Merci à Ludi et à TiteMalefoy **

Avec tous mon amour…

_Moony's wife _


	6. Une solution

_**Une solution en jupe écossaise**_

Quand la lumière revint, il sut qu'il était au moins 12h voir plus et il vit tout d'abord Hermione puis elle le jeta au bout de son lit et quand il se redressa furieux, il la fit assise sur son lit en jupe écossaise vraiment courte et elle le regardait apparemment toujours aussi furieuse.

- Granger ! Ne fais pas l'idiote, finissons-en avec ce problème.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et le regarda ses yeux lui lançait des éclairs de haine.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à dire ça un jour et j'aurai préférer ne jamais le faire mais j'ai décider… Merlin ! Ma mère va être furieuse, heureusement que père est à Azkaban… Bref Granger… Hermione… Je te promet que dés que je sors de ce miroir je te demande en mariage et fais la promesse que tu seras la seule Mrs Drago Malefoy.

Elle afficha un air résignait et lâcha.

- J'accepte !

Il eut comme un tourbillon pour lui et il se retrouva bientôt sur le lit de Hermione et juste sur elle, l'écrabouillant à moitié.

- Malefoy, dégage, tu m'écrases et enlève ta main de mon sein.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on est fiancés maintenant, il me semble.

Il prit un air très sérieux et résigné qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Et bien voilà c'est la fin… BOUH… j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi

Et j'espère revoir toutes **mes revieweuses adorée** dans une prochaine fic

Avec tous mon amour…

_Moony's wife _


End file.
